


The Hunt

by CavernWraith



Series: The Dark Times [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Peter and Wanda start searching for other Jedi while the Empire sends an assassin after Wanda to silence her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: The Dark Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Hunt

The redheaded woman entered the throne room in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. She kneeled before the hooded figure.

“Your Majesty,” said the woman.

“You may rise,” said the Emperor. “Natasha Romanoff, is it?”

“Yes sir.”

“I have heard of the infamous Black Widows. A group of eight experimental assassins, each more deadly than the last.” He paused before adding, “My sympathies to your seven fallen sisters.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. How might I serve you?”

Darth Sidious stood up from his throne and stepped toward Natasha. He produced a holoprojector from his robes and activated it, displaying an image of Wanda.

“This is Wanda Maximoff, a Jedi fugitive. She is a dangerous threat to my rule and must be eliminated. Normally I would assign this task to other individuals within the Empire, but this time I need someone who will not attract significant attention." He passed the holoprojector to her. “This contains the necessary details of Maximoff's profile. Can I count on you, Miss Romanoff?”

Natasha accepted the holoprojector and bowed. “I am yours to command, my Emperor.”

* * *

“Ok, this is it: Nar Shaddaa,” said Wanda. She turned to Peter in the copilot seat. “You sure there’s other Jedi hanging around this planet? This is Hutt Space. I cannot imagine criminals being sympathetic toward people like us.”

“You just need to know where to look.” Peter pointed toward a landing pad. “Set us down first then we can figure out what to do next.”

The ship touched down before Wanda turned off the engines. 

“I should probably change into something less conspicuous.”

Peter nodded in concurrence before Wanda got out of the pilot seat and left the cockpit. He started murmuring quietly to himself.

“Ok, if I remember correctly, they should be there around this time.”

The cockpit door opened and Peter turned to see Wanda re-enter wearing a jacket, tank top and pants. His train of thought stopped, and she gave an amused look at his stunned expression.

“What?”

Peter blinked before snapping out of his trance.

“Nothing. It’s just- wow, I’ve never seen you in this kind of wear before.” 

Wanda smiled and sat back down.

“So, any ideas on who to look for?”

“There’s two Jedi who tend to hang around bars here. Not sure if you remember them, Wade Wilson and Piotr Rasputin.” 

“The second guy, not really. But Wade Wilson… the guy just doesn’t know when to shut up!”

“There are times when I wonder what the Jedi Council saw in him. Anyways, last time we saw each other Wade told me he and Piotr were planning to hide out on Nar Shaddaa.”

Wanda nodded before she then gasped. “Oh! My lightsaber! It still has a red synthetic crystal!”

“Not to worry. We can make a stop at Ilum after we get Wade and Piotr onboard.”

Wanda and Peter disembarked from the ship. Dozens of bars and clubs stood before them.

“That one,” Peter pointed.

They entered the bar and Peter’s eyes swept the area for his old friends. He spotted them and headed toward one of the tables at the back.

“Wade! Piotr!”

The two men turned to see Peter and Wanda approaching their table.

“Peter!” they both called out.

Wade’s gaze shifted to Wanda and he immediately switched on the charm.

“Hello, what have we here? This is my Lando Calrissian impression, even though he’s still a kid at this time.”

Wanda looked at Wade quizzically. “I’m Wanda? I was part of the Jedi?”

“Ah, right!”

Peter and Wanda grabbed chairs and seated themselves opposite Wade and Piotr.

“What brings you to the Mid Rim?” Piotr asked.

“We believe the time has come to strike back against the Empire,” explained Peter.

“It will be hard. The people of Coruscant see us as traitors to the Republic.”

“Not everyone. There are people like Senator Bail Organa and Mon Mothma who sympathize with the Jedi. If we can convince them to organize an uprising, we may have a chance.”

Piotr considered Peter’s words before he nodded in agreement. “Then we should get moving.”

The four stood up and left the bar.

“My ship is this way,” said Wanda. “First we have to make a quick stop at Ilum. It’s about my lightsaber.” She pulled her weapon out and turned it on, showing its red blade. “I lost my original one and had to kill an Inquisitor for it.”

Piotr frowned but grunted in acceptance. “I would pick green. It is a graceful color.”

“No way,” said Wade. “Go for blue. Or even purple! I still wonder where Master Windu got his crystal from. Say, are you two...”

Peter and Wanda gave sheepish smiles at the implied question.

“Whoa ho ho!” Wade pointed back and forth between them. “Sounds like you guys have been… pardon the expression, ‘breaking the Code!’ Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

“Wade,” Piotr reprimanded. “Behave yourself.” 

They all boarded the ship as it took off to depart from Nar Shaddaa. 

Shortly after, a woman in a black form-fitting suit emerged from the shadows. She pulled out a tracking beacon from a pouch on her belt and smiled before heading for her ship.

“Four Jedi,” Natasha thought. “This is going to be fun.”


End file.
